ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Job
New Genesis Season 1 Episode 1 Writer: Hydradragon Director: See previous Next: The second person Max Joins Whisper. Plot It was last week. A week ago a blast that surrounded the entire world happened and strange things have been happening since. And I max, am now strangest one yet. "WHAT THE #^<%!" I yelled as my arm bursts into flames but isn't hurting me. I decide to put my arm into the lake nearby. Worse mistake ever. I then was immediately hurt by the water and fainted. Now this is the beginning of my adventure. When I awoke I was in a chair tied in some kind of hi-tech room with a man sitting in front of me, so my immediate instinct: yell as hard as I can but when I did, my head turned white and big and when I yelled, it was louder than a human's normal yelling voice, it sounded even inhuman. The man now decides to talk after my head turned back to normal. He said, "You are the strongest hybrid of your kind? Well, this'll be hard......" Then I was about to say something but nothing came out. "Now, you'd want an explanation. Remember that field that covered the whole world last week?" I nodded yes. "Good, now the explanation is that that field gave humans around the world half alien DNA and, you are the strongest out there because you Have every DNA. And every one of these "Hybrids" generate Genesis energy that allow them to transform, and normal hybrids have a limit to their genesis energy but you, you don't so when you generate too much, "Ka boom" and the solar system blows up." He explained. Then I started to freak out. I yelled random curses everywhere until he calmed me down by saying "We have a way to keep you from blowing up but if you take it off, in an hour unless you use up the energy quick enough, you'll still explode." Then he gave me a stone with glowing green tech symbols. "It'll protect you in a 4 ft distance. " Now for who we are, we are the plumbers, specifically, whisper." I replied with "Whisper is a strange name for a part of an organization named the plumbers." I then realized something. "You want to recruit me to do something don't you?" Of course, I mean I am the strongest hybrid apparently but they just want to use me. Before I can say anything else, he says "We are a secret part of the plumbers, and we want to recruit you because we want to protect hybrids and you're the best person to protect and recruit hybrids. We believe that someone caused that field to come up and intentionally create hybrids. And we believe we know why." Then a tv appears and has a picture a spaceship armada. "This is the armada being held back the field. And the hybrids will be the second defense if and when the field comes down. I also want to say one more thing about the Omni stone we gave you, it can also stabilize other hybrids if need be." I would normally say no but I realized how death and destruction will happen and decided "I'll help". After I joined whisper I went through a few months of training and then I had my first mission. When I touched down, I saw that there was an out of control fire and put on my helmet and went over to help. The firemen were surprised to see my fire alien named pyro come and suck in all the fire, making it all go away. And when I went in to get the people out, I realized that the people in there are hybrids. I brought on to the ship and went back to HQ. This is just the beginning. Major Events *Max joins whisper *Pyro makes his debut. Characters *Max *Whisper agent Aliens Used *Pyro Category:Episodes